


Come Home To Me

by Keyboard_Weaving_Stories



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Random fluff/angst I found in my Tumblr drafts, Steve Feels, Steve Needs a Hug, Tony Feels, Tony Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:51:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyboard_Weaving_Stories/pseuds/Keyboard_Weaving_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve volunteered to go away on a dangerous solo mission and Tony is not a fan of his decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Home To Me

_"Tony, please don’t be upset."_

_"Just go, Steve. You always pick the mission over me. Always."_

Tony sat on the couch, sniffling slightly as he gazed out of the window with a distant look. Rain pelted against the clear glass, mirroring the thick tears that were trailing down Tony’s cheeks. This solo mission was dangerous, more so than usual, but Steve was the first to jump at the offer. Now, he was upstairs packing, preparing to leave while Tony sat on the couch, rubbing his red, puffy eyes.

Tony pressed his face into his hands, his heart clenching at the thought of Steve going on a high profile mission, with no backup. Soft footsteps padded into the room, mimicking the patter of the rain outside.

"Im leaving," Steve’s voice whispered, thick with emotion.

Tony didn’t budge, but rather kept his face in his hands, squeezing his eyes tight and hoping it was a dream. All one big, bad dream.

"Aren’t you going to say goodbye?" Steve asked, tone a mixture of hope and desperation. 

Tony slowly shook his head. To tell the truth, Tony didn’t think he’d be able to form any words. Either way, one glance at Steve and Tony knew he’d start crying again.

Steve looked away, slinging his duffle bag over his shoulder before walking over to Tony, kissing the top of his head softly. “I’ll be home before you know it," Steve murmured.

No response. 

Sighing, Steve walked over to the door, opening it slowly and sparing one last glance at Tony. “I love you."

Tony felt warm tears trace down his cheeks as the door closed with a click. Tony let out a quiet sob, shaking slightly. Unable to hold back, Tony bolted up, running to the door and throwing it open, bare feet smacking the stairs as he took them two by two. 

Making it outside to where Steve was putting his duffle bag into the trunk of the S.H.I.E.L.D. car, Tony sprinted through the rain to Steve, throwing his arms around the soldier’s neck and pulling him close. Steve wasted no time in wrapping his arms around Tony’s waist, burying his face in Tony’s shoulder as the billionaire did the same. “What took you so long?" Steve half-joked, feeling the sting of tears filling his eyes.

Still unable to form words of his own, Tony pulled back slightly and pressed a long kiss to Steve’s lips, pouring his heart into the contact. He put everything he wanted to say into the kiss, knowing deep down that Steve understood. Coulson’s heart broke at the sight, unfortunately having to break the two apart. “Captain, it’s time to go," he informed them sadly. 

Tony pulled back, slowly moving his hand to caress Steve’s cheek before pulling away all together, standing barefooted on the curb as the rain pelted against him. Steve waved goodbye, entering the car and pressing his face to the window, soaking up every last glance at Tony as the car pulled away. Tony vanished from sight and Steve turned away from the window, his heart missing its other half. 

After a few moments, his phone vibrated with a text from Tony and Steve quickly opened it, heart swelling as he read each word over and over.

_Come home to me._


End file.
